


Soon

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Ending of an Era [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: An Era is beginning to end and the Senshi and Shitennou prepare themselves. Sequel to Broken.





	

MID-DECEMBER

Kunzite stepped back inside the apartment and slid the balcony door closed.  He propped the snow shovel against the wall with the blade on the rubber mat.  Gently he brushed the snow on his hair and coat onto the mat.  He stripped off the coat and picked up a nearby towel to wipe off the snow shovel and dry the mat before the melting snowflakes got on the carpet.

When it had started to snow heavily, the building’s maintenance people had kindly placed a snow shovel on each floor next to the elevator for the building’s residents to use.  But when the snow kept falling, Kunzite realized that it would be best to have his own shovel to keep the balcony from collapsing from the weight of the snow.  He was glad he did.  Not only was it impossible to get a snow shovel in Tokyo now, but there were fights breaking out between various residents over the community snow shovels.

Slim arms wrapped around him and a warm, voluptuous body pressed against his back “ _Santa baby, slip a Shitennou under the tree for me.  Been an awful good girl.”_

Kunzite chuckled and turned around, making sure Minako’s arms were still around him.  He smiled and kissed his beloved. 

Minako smiled back.  “Is it still snowing hard?”

Kunzite took a deep breath and released it.  “Not as hard as it was but I’ll probably have to shovel off the balcony before we go to bed.”

“It’s not going to stop.”

“No.  I don’t think so.”

Minako hesitated.  It was her turn to take a deep breath.  “Rei says it’s going to happen.  Sooner rather than later.”

“I know.”

 

EARLY JANUARY

Nephrite held Makoto in his lap.  He felt absolutely helpless against her tears soaking his shirt.

The last of Makoto’s beloved plants had succumbed to the cold during the power outage that happened in the night.

“I’m so sorry.”

Makoto sniffled and sat up, wiping the tears from her face.  “You must think I’m silly crying over a plant.”

Nephrite smiled gently and ran a hand through her auburn hair.  “No.  You aren’t silly.  You’re perfect.”

Makoto laughed then turned to the window that was covered by a thick quilt to keep out the cold.  “I can feel the plants…digging in…sending their roots deep…and they’re starting to fall asleep.”

Nephrite sighed.  He didn’t have Makoto’s connection to plants but he was connected to the Earth via Mamoru and even he could tell things were going dormant.

“I can tell.”  He smiled at her.  “Think of it this way, in a thousand years or so, you’ll be able to have the flora of nine different planets to play with.

Makoto laughed and cuddled up against him.  “I’ll look forward to it.”

Nephrite smiled down at her.  “Has Rei or Ami been able to narrow things down?”

Makoto’s expressive mouth twitched down.  “Other than ‘soon’, no.”

“Soon...”

 

LATE JANUARY

Jadeite took careful aim and fire leapt from his fingertips to the building’s ridgeline.  Blue flames danced as he concentrated then the snow fell from the roof to the ground with a heavy thump! 

This was the fifth building on the temple grounds he’d done this to.  Jadeite wouldn’t have openly used his Fire like this but since he was pretty much guaranteed no one would come, he did.  He was rather thankful that the government ordered people to stay home unless it was necessary to go out.  Schools and as many businesses as possible were being run from home via computers.

Too many people had already died trying to drive on snowy streets or had frozen to death trying to walk somewhere.  The situation was breaking the girls’ hearts but there was nothing he or the other Shitennou could do except help them wait it out.

“Almost finished?”

He turned and looked at his beloved Shrine Maiden…well…not maiden…at least not any more.

A snowball hit the side of his head.  “Pervert!”

Jadeite looked at Rei.  “How is it you always know what I’m thinking?”

“It’s a gift!”  She said loftily, tilting her nose in the air.

“Uh huh.”  He walked over to her and joined her on the covered porch.  “Okay, you do the last building.”

“Jade…”

“We’ve been working on your control.  You can do it.”  He kissed the top of her head.

Rei took a deep breath, raised her hands and aimed at the final building.  Flames roared across the grounds and to the roof.  She fought for control and gained it.  She grinned as the flames sedately marched across the roof causing the snow to fall to the ground.

“You did it!”  Jadeite whirled her around.  There may have been a great deal more melted snow than his but she certainly was able to keep the flames to an acceptable level.  “I’m proud of you.”

Rei laughed and nestled closer to him.  “And in a few centuries, I’ll have perfect control.”

Jadeite kissed her again.  “It will be sooner than that.”

“Something else will be sooner first.”

“You Saw it?”

“Both Grandfather and I did.”  She looked up at Jadeite.  “It’s coming.  Very soon.”

 

EARLY FEBURARY

Ami tapped rapidly across the keyboard.  In the background, she could hear the TV and Zoicite muttering.  He had the habit of talking back to the TV.  All the Shitennou did actually.  Zoi was just the only one who was usually able to moderate his volume.  Surprisingly enough, it was Kunzite that would get the loudest…usually at anything political.

“It’s snowing in Sydney, you jackass!  It’s supposed to be summer there!”

Ami turned around and looked at him.  “Someone’s still talking about global warming.”

Zoicite snorted.  “Yeah.  Moron.”

Ami got up and sat next to him on the couch.  Zoicite immediately pulled her close.  “Normally Tokyo only gets 11 cm of snow but we’re up to almost 90 meters.  Even more in areas that normally do get snow.”

Zoicite whistled.  “Makes me glad this place doesn’t have a balcony like Minako and Kunzite’s place.”

Ami nodded.  It was snowing so much, Kunzite was getting up in the middle of the night to shovel off their balcony.  Minako had told her that some residents hadn’t taken the warnings seriously and had let the snow pile up…which caused their balconies to collapse.

There wasn’t any place for the snow to be piled either.  Parks were being used as depositories and snow was being pushed into the waters of the harbor but reports were coming in that the harbors were beginning to freeze.

“It’s coming.”

“When.”

“Very, very soon.”

 

VALENTINE’S DAY

“It’s time.”

Everyone turned to look at Serenity who was standing next to Endymion.  The room housing the Sacred Fire at Rei’s temple was crowded.  All of the Senshi and Shitennou were there as well as Rei’s grandfather, Ami’s mother and Usagi’s family.  The room was also packed with futons, other warm bedding and a single suitcase for each person.

Photographs seemed to be the biggest choice.  Even Ami’s mother had quite a few along with what medical equipment she could fit.  Ami had to put some of her mother’s clothes in her own suitcase.

It was surprising how calmly their families had taken the news.  Usagi’s mother had figured things out long ago but had never said anything.  Ikuko just made certain that her daughter wasn’t injured enough that she need to go to the hospital.  Shingo knew even before his mother since Usagi would come home so tired she wouldn’t go in the right window and would pass out on his bed.  Kenji didn’t find out until after Usagi graduated from high school.

Ami’s mother had been told during their second year of high school.

Grandfather was also told then but chortled so hard the girls figured he’d known probably about the same amount of time as Ikuko.

Neither Haruka or Michiru had families they wanted to tell.  Their true family was each other, Hotaru and Setsuna and the rest of the Senshi and Shitennou.

The Shitennou also had no families.

Minako’s parents had been told but they reacted…badly.  It was so bad that Setsuna had to step in and do a few things that normally would have been Forbidden if Usagi hadn’t given her prior permission to fix it.  Needless to say, Minako’s parents weren’t there.

Serenity smiled at those who were going to be the most vulnerable.  “Why don’t all of you get into bed now.  I’m not exactly certain how quickly things will happen.”

Ikuko hugged her close and kissed her and Endymion.  Kenji and Shingo both hugged and kissed her.  Kenji looked at Endymion and pulled him close in their first hug.  “Take care of my girl.”  He whispered in Endymion’s ear.  Mamoru nodded solemnly back.

Shingo punched him on the arm.  “See you on the other side.”

Mercury’s mother kissed her and straightened her collar.

Grandfather kissed Mars then pinched her on the butt making her squeal.  He nodded at Jadeite and said the same as Kenji.

Luna and Artemis were curled up in the basket that Minako and Usagi had made with a soft pillow and warm blankets to cover them.  They watched the proceedings quietly.

Serenity waited until their loved ones were in their futons then took a deep breath and called forth the _Ginzuishou_.

It appeared in her hands and began to glow.  Endymion held her in his arms. The Senshi and Shitennou reached out, touched her and gave her their power.

Pure white light spilled forth blinding them to everything else.

Then it was over.

Endymion was first to break the silence.  “The Earth is asleep.”

Serenity took a deep breath.  “And now it’s time for us to sleep as well.”

The group untransformed and stood there in nightgowns and pajamas.  It was even colder than before so they quickly climbed into their own futons.  They snuggled close and quickly fell asleep.

Except for one.

Setsuna rose from her futon, picked up Hotaru and placed her between Haruka and Michiru.  She felt something behind her, turned and smiled.  “Helios.”

“Pluto.”  The Priest nodded cordially at her.  “Returning to duty?”

Pluto nodded.  Her garnet rod was in her hand.  “Until I am needed by my Queen.”

Helios smiled at her.  Then he walked over to each of the civilians and touched them gently on their foreheads.  Pluto thought she saw something spark but she wasn’t quite sure.

Helios smiled at her.  “They’ll be needed.”   Was all he said.

“Until soon, Helios.”

“Until soon, Pluto.”

And those were the last words spoken on Planet Earth for more than a thousand years.


End file.
